


whip your body slow

by skipastep (teanation)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teanation/pseuds/skipastep
Summary: "Hey kid, when you meet the client… if you recognise him, try to act like you don't. Okay? It's his first time, he's a little skittish.""His first time having sex with men?" Juuse had snickered."Don't be daft, kid. His first time paying for it.""Is he really famous?"Maybe it's Teemu Selanne, he thinks, and has to stop himself from having a nervous laughing fit.





	whip your body slow

**Author's Note:**

> So uh here's an offering to the hockey gods for the summer.
> 
> I've had this sitting in my phone, hemming and hawing over petty, minor edits every few days. Finally thought fuck it, I'm just gonna post it.
> 
> Title comes from Slow by Hurts.

* * *

 

_"Hey kid, when you meet the client… if you recognise him, try to act like you don't. Okay? It's his first time, he's a little skittish."_

Standing in the elevator of the hotel in which his new client has procured a room, Juuse turns Mikko's words over in his head again.

"His first time having sex with men?" Juuse had snickered.

"Don't be daft, kid. His first time paying for it."

"Is he really famous?"

Mikko had shrugged. "Depends on whether you like sports. Sure surprised me."

That had caught Juuse's attention because he did indeed like sports.

 _Maybe it's Teemu Selanne_ , he thinks, and has to stop himself from having a nervous laughing fit.

The elevator doors slide open and he checks himself in the mirror one last time before stepping out. His client has apparently booked one of the pricier rooms on the west side of the building overlooking the city skyline. He hopes that it's just because his client likes having something to look at while fucking.

Juuse really hates having to grovel over how impressive it is that they managed to book a premium room in a hotel like this, and _at such short notice? You must be someone important._ He's noticed that the clients who are actually worth the NDAs that Mikko unfailingly gets him to sign are the same ones who never make a big deal about how much of a big deal they are.

 _Here's hoping,_ he thinks, as he knocks on the door.

He can hear the sound of someone moving around inside; footsteps nearing the door, and sees the peephole darken on the other side.

The door swings open.

 _Oh,_ is all that Juuse can think as he takes in his new client. At least it's not Teemu Selanne.

-

Pekka Rinne is even handsomer in person than he is in actual magazine photoshoots, what the fuck. And he's being really courteous and nice too, offering to hang Juuse's jacket and politely waving Juuse further into the room as if they're two normal people here for an actual business meeting.

"Would you like a drink?" He asks.

Juuse turns away from the uncovered windows to look at him.

Pekka looks uncertain, standing by the minibar, and trying not to show it.

 _His first time paying for it_ , Mikko's voice reminds him.

Juuse smiles. Pekka seems like he could be pleasant to work with. Juuse wants to put him at ease, wants for tonight to go well so that maybe he could actually get to enjoy his damn job a little.

"Sure. Whisky, if you have it," Juuse says, and turns back to watch Pekka carefully through the glass reflection. He's optimistic but not idealistic; Pekka might have paid to spend part of the night with him but any foul play and he's out the door.

But Pekka is as good as gold; he pours Juuse a generous two fingers in a crystal tumbler and brings it over immediately.

Juuse accepts it with a murmured thanks and lets Pekka watch him take a sip. The other man seems to like him, well he must, having picked Juuse from a catalogue of other attractive hookers. The reminder sends a thrill of gratification running through him now.

"I'm Juuse, by the way." He doesn't care for fake names and telling clients their last names is forbidden anyway.

Pekka's eyes widen. "Oh shit, I knew I'd forgot- sorry. I'm Pekka. Sorry, it's not that I don't care what-"

Enough, Juuse thinks. He sets his glass down and puts himself in Pekka's personal space. It shuts him up.

"It's alright." He tells Pekka. God he has to tilt back his head at an angle at this proximity, to be able to look into Pekka's eyes. One of his hands come to rest on the taller man's chest. "Pekka. Would you like to kiss me?"

"Very much," Pekka says in a low voice. "Am I allowed to?"

Courteous to a fault.

"Please." Juuse whispers, and lets his lips part slightly in invitation.

Pekka doesn't need to be told twice; he covers the short distance and presses his soft mouth to Juuse's. It's a chaste kiss but Juuse doesn't have any problems convincing Pekka to dial it up five notches because the next time they pull apart, both of them are flushed and breathing a little heavily and one of Pekka's hands has crept under his shirt.

"Okay?" Pekka asks.

"More than." Juuse replies, gently shoving the older man back onto the bed and immediately climbing on top of him to continue making out.

Things are about to get really hot and heavy when Juuse realises he's nearly skipped protocol. With considerable reluctance, he pulls away from Pekka and ends up straddling the man.

"Is everything okay?" Pekka asks, breathless and looking mildly concerned.

 _So fucking handsome_ , Juuse thinks, not for the first or even third time tonight.

He's gotten Pekka out of his shirt and well, if Juuse hadn't known exactly who he was, he would have guessed either athlete or someone who heavily relied on physical fitness for work. Not a single one of Juuse's other clients had a body like Pekka's, not even the rich, bored housewives who had expensive personal trainers.

"Everything's okay." Juuse reassures him. "I just remembered… I haven't told you what I can and cannot do."

He waits for Pekka to acknowledge his words with a dazed nod. Damn it, this was why it was important that he always say it at the start.

"I'm completely okay with blowjobs and anal, both giving and receiving, you can tie me up anytime you like. Spanking is fine, and you can use toys on me as long as you let me inspect them beforehand. I don't come everytime during sex, so I hope you don't expect me to. Condoms and lube at all times, no exceptions." He pauses to make sure he hasn't missed anything.

Underneath him, Pekka is turning a rather fetching shade of red. Good. If he's embarrassed, it means he was listening.

"I'm not a kink specialist so if you want to explore or do anything outside of what I've outlined, we can discuss it? But I'm firm on what I definitely won't do. In which case I can get Mikko to refer you to another escort."

"No." Pekka croaks. "No... I think what you've outlined is totally fine. Do we need uh, safewords or something?"

Juuse has to swallow the urge to laugh. He leans in closer instead and says, "Mine's catfish."

It's one hell of a gamble there, so early into this arrangement. But Juuse's got a good feeling about this. And sure enough, Pekka just turns his face into his pillow and groans, "So you do know who I am."

"What do you mean? I'm a big fan of terrible American reality TV, that's all."

"Yeah yeah," Pekka laughs.

"Relax, I've signed the NDA." Juuse assures, nipping at the long expanse of neck under him. "Yours?"

"Shootout." Pekka replies.

Juuse pulls back. "Really?"

Pekka shrugs. "Easy to remember."

Fair enough. Juuse bears down and begins a slow grind against where their hips meet. Pekka makes a choked sound.

"We apologise for the interrupted transmission. Normal transmission will now resume." Juuse murmurs.

Pekka chuckles, a deep and warming sound. "You are so weird." One of his hands come up to stroke down Juuse's bared torso.

Juuse starts to suck light bruises onto his collarbone, his chest, going lower and lower. They get rid of Pekka's pants, which are really nice and which Juuse senses that he's nervous about ruining, so he actually gets up and pulls them off before draping them gently over a hotel armchair. He's rewarded for it with a kiss when he returns to bed.

"What do you want tonight?" He asks Pekka.

A shyly curious look comes over Pekka's face. "What do people usually… do?"

"Different people need and want lots of different things. What do you need?"

Pekka's gaze drifts down to Juuse's lips then, flushing slightly.

"My mouth?" Juuse asks, smiling.

Pekka nods.

Juuse leans in to kiss him again, then resumes with Operation Get Pekka Naked by crawling down Pekka's body to find the waistband of his briefs. This one he flings carelessly into a corner of the room.

Pekka's cock, only at half-mast, curves gently to the left of him. Juuse grabs a condom and a packet of lube from the pocket of his jeans, pours a liberal amount onto his palm and takes hold of the older man's cock, working it with a firm grip. Above him, Pekka's breath is changing, little sounds escaping him.

"Don't be afraid to tell me what you like," Juuse tells him.

It doesn't take long to get Pekka fully hard. He's impressive and Juuse would be lying if he said his mouth didn't water a little at the thought of getting that thickness inside him.

He tears open the condom packet and slips the contraceptive into his mouth, making sure that Pekka sees. The confusion in the other man's dazed face nearly makes him laugh which with his luck, he'd probably end up choking on the condom, resulting in a very unsexy trip to the A&E.

The first touch of his mouth around Pekka's cock makes the other man hum, no matter that it's through the thin latex that Juuse quickly and expertly wraps around the older man. He sees Pekka go up onto his elbows to watch him, and sucks his cheeks in tight, smirking when Pekka falls back, cursing wildly in a mix of Finnish and English.

He tongues lightly at the head, occasionally allowing the tip to breach past his puckered lips before pulling back. He sneaks a hand down to fondle at the older man's balls, wondering what kind of reaction that would inspire. A very vocal one is the answer. Encouraged, he drops lower to suck them into his mouth, his other hand ensuring that Pekka's cock didn't feel neglected.

Juuse prefers it when his clients are expressive about what they enjoy; it really makes his job much easier. He thinks it won't be a problem with Pekka as soon as the man stops being awkward about having a sex worker in his bed.

He feels Pekka's hands lightly skim over his head, moving to caress the side of his face. He pulls off to say, "You can pull on my hair a little if you want. But if you want to fuck my face, hold me by the back of my head okay?"

By the silence that follows, Juuse's certain he's managed to once again shock Pekka at least a little with his straightforward manner.

"You're…." Pekka starts to say. But he doesn't continue.

Juuse crawls back up to get a better gauge of his client's state. "It's important to be clear when communicating about sex." He says.

Pekka's warm hands are gently rubbing up and down his back. It's a nice, soothing sensation.

"You're still wearing your pants." Pekka remarks.

"Yes. Do you want me to take them off?" Juuse offers, already sitting up and going for the button.

Pekka helps him, as much as he can anyway from his position. When Juuse is completely naked, he feels Pekka's eyes take him in again, from head to hips. "You have a pretty cock." Pekka blurts out.

It takes Juuse by surprise and makes him laugh, palming his own hard member. "Thank you." He says. "Shall I continue sucking yours now?"

As it turns out, he doesn't need to for much longer. With a hand in Juuse's hair and Juuse's explicit permission, Pekka comes in under five minutes of thrusting his cock, already leaking heavily in the condom, into the wet heat of Juuse's mouth. Juuse feels the powerful muscles in the body underneath him contract, then relax all at once into the sheets.

He takes care of the condom while Pekka is still non-verbal, then gets back into bed to mouth gently at the junction between his neck and shoulders. His own cock has gone back to a state of half-interest though calming it down for the trip home won't be difficult, he's had a lot of practice doing that.

Eventually, Pekka regains a look of lucidity.

"Was that alright?" Juuse asks.

"It was tolerable." Pekka responds, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Juuse laughs. "Oh merely tolerable?"

"I like your laugh." Pekka says.

Juuse smiles. "I like your cock."

Pekka groans and covers his face.

"Maybe next time you can put it---"

"Next time." Pekka cuts in, smiling widely. "Yes, I'd like there to be a next time."

It's Juuse's cue to climb out of bed and pull his clothes back on. "You can call Mikko, he'll set it up." He tells Pekka as he buttons up his shirt.

A glance at the clock tells him it's ten. Plenty of time to grab a shower before he gets picked up for his next assignment.

He does a sweep of the room to make sure he hasn't left anything, and grabs his jacket. Then he pokes his head back into the bedroom area where Pekka is still laying in bed, watching him.

"See you maybe." He says.

"See you soon." Pekka replies. The assurance in his voice makes Juuse smile. He waves, then heads out into the night.

-

"You did a good job with the new client on Thursday night." Mikko tells him when he drops by the office for payday.

Juuse shrugs, tries to look nonchalant. "Easy enough to please."

"He wants to see you again. Monday after next."

"Why not this Thursday?" Juuse asks, careful to keep his voice level.

There wasn't any rule against showing preference for sleeping with one client over another, it just tended to happen when clients happened to be particularly attractive or liked to bring their escorts out on adventurous dates. But Juuse disliked anyone having that kind of knowledge on him and besides, what did really matter? All clients were still work, regardless of their attractiveness or personalities.

"He did ask to see you on Thursday, but Ms Lehtinen put in a last minute booking for one of her soirées. Check your e-calendar, it should be in by today. I did offer Mr Rinne another escort but it seems he's set on you. Like I said, good job."

Juuse nods, then says his goodbyes to Mikko and the rest of the familiar faces around the office who've come in to collect their own earnings.

In the elevator down, he allows himself a small smile and tells himself the warm feeling in his chest is for scoring another client.

-

Pekka's booked a room in a different hotel, though this one is no less fancy than the last. Juuse's done some extra prep work for tonight; he's got a plug in already just in case Pekka's not the patient type. Excitement and anticipation makes it feel as if his entire body is buzzing.

He likes Pekka, a lot. He can admit that much.

Yeah it might be a big mistake in his line of work, but at least he knows that this particular assignment has a definite end date. Summer will end and Pekka will have to return to North America, regardless of what Juuse feels or does. He can indulge, this one time as long as he remembers to pleasure Pekka first.

 _And that I can do_ , he thinks, remembering the last time they'd met, _easily_.

This time when the door opens, Pekka greets him from the other side, looking both surprised and pleased.

"You're early." Only by ten minutes.

Juuse smirks. "I was looking forward to it."

Pekka lets him pass, and offers to take his jacket. As soon as he's done hanging it however, Juuse immediately pushes up into his space and puts his hands on the other man.

"I'm glad you called for me." He tells Pekka.

"I told you I would." Pekka replies. He's looking closely at Juuse, following the growing curve of Juuse's smile.

Juuse sways a bit closer, teasing Pekka's bottom lip with a brush of his own.

Then he pulls away and heads for the bedroom, hands reaching for the buttons on his shirt.

Behind him, he hears a deep intake of breath.

"Can I get you a drink?" Pekka asks.

"No thanks." Juuse turns around then and immediately feels the heat of Pekka's gaze honing in on his exposed chest. He starts to pull it off.

"Stop."

Juuse's arms freeze. He watches Pekka wet his lips before he says in a low voice: "Slowly. I want you to take all your clothes off slowly."

So Juuse does. He bares one shoulder at a time, then lets the material drop until it's down to his wrists and he has to tug them off. Admittedly, he hasn't really practiced at being a strip tease. A lot of his clients don't even really care if he takes his clothes off as long as he gets them off.

He's down to his briefs but… he'd really like for Pekka to take those off for him. So he sits on the edge of the bed, spreads his thighs and palms himself through his underwear.

Pekka approaches him slowly and ends up standing between his thighs. Juuse leans forward, burying his face between the other man's clothed hips and breathing in deep. One hand is already carding through his hair as he makes quick work of the zipper and button on Pekka's pants.

When he's got Pekka's bare cock in his grasp, he takes a minute to look at it, pushing the foreskin back to reveal a perfect, rosy head. Before he can think better of it, he bends slightly to give it a light kiss.

Above him, Pekka gasps his name.

Juuse smiles and runs his thumb over the slit. "Are you up for fucking me tonight?"

He feels a thrill run through him when he sees how Pekka's eyes darken. "Is that what you want?" Pekka asks him.

That… throws him off a little, to be honest. Usually when clients ask him that, they're in a roleplay of some kind where Juuse's meant to beg for them to debauch him.

But Pekka looks earnest, as if they're two people who ended up in a hotel room together instead of a man and his rentboy.

"I want what you want." Juuse finally responds.

An indecipherable look crosses Pekka's face for a moment. Then he's pulling his pants and briefs off from where they'd dropped to his knees. He takes his shirt off too and puts all his clothes over the desk chair.

"You should hang them up or they'll wrinkle." Juuse tells him.

He doesn't know why he's giving the man grooming tips; surely he already knows.

"Come here." Pekka says.

Juuse slips off the bed and goes to comply. Pekka puts his hands on him as soon as he's within reach, pulls Juuse so close there's hardly any space left between their bodies, and draws him into a hungry kiss.

Juuse feels like he's being devoured.

Pekka has a hand on the back of his head and a thigh in between his legs, and Juuse feels his hips involuntarily start to move, his dick riding Pekka's thigh through his briefs and it's so _hot_ , it feels as if the thermostat's gone up some ten degrees in a matter of minutes.

Pekka's other hand is groping his ass with a complete lack of shame and Juuse feels it like a punch to the gut when he brushes over the plug head. Pekka doesn't seem to realise it though because he continues to grope away and God, Juuse is making a mess of his briefs, surely Pekka must feel the wetness on his thigh.

The kiss breaks off but Pekka rests his forehead against Juuse's as they try to get air into their lungs. "Juuse." He shivers at the way Pekka says his name. "Do you want me to fuck you? Can I?"

Maybe it's because both their eyes are closed this time, or that Pekka asked if he could, but the question is easy to answer.

"Yes. Fuck yes."

He's manhandled back to the bed (and fuck, that's also really hot and it feels like he's going to have to start a list) and Pekka practically rips his soiled briefs off his legs as he's sprawled back. Then Pekka is pushing his legs up and out to make space for himself between Juuse's thighs. Juuse makes sure to watch his face closely for the moment of realisation.

Pekka doesn't disappoint; he does an actual double take at the bulbous purple handle currently seated comfortably between Juuse's ass cheeks and then he groans and scrambles to grip the base of his cock.

"Fuck. You had that in the whole time?" He demands.

"Thought it'd save us some time." Juuse grins.

Pekka curls over him to engage in another heated kiss. Aware of the ticking clock, Juuse has to push him off gently to ask, "How do you want me?"

Pekka blinks at him. "I-"

"Do you want me to ride you? Or I could be on my elbows and knees, give you the full view. Or I mean, this is fine too. You can just hold my ankmmmphh!"

He's unceremoniously cut off by Pekka slamming his lips back on to kiss Juuse quiet.

"You're a brat. Your mouth is going to get you in trouble one day." Pekka warns him when he's done bruising Juuse's mouth.

"Maybe I want it to," Juuse drawls.

Pekka smacks him gently on the side of his thigh and lets up. "Elbows and knees."

"Yes, sir." Juuse chirps and just before he turns, he catches the way Pekka reacts to that. Or rather, Pekka's dick.

Interesting, he thinks, and files it away for later.

He feels Pekka's fingers gently tugging at the knob and suppresses a moan. In this position, he feels exposed though he's glad Pekka can't see his face, can't tell how much he wants it. Pekka's hands are kind of all over his ass, groping his cheeks and sliding the plug out. Juuse hears him make a considering 'hmm' sound and feels the plug slide back into him.

"Pekka." He chokes out.

"Does that feel good?" Pekka asks him, sounding more curious than anything. "Do you really enjoy it?"

Juuse's face feels so warm. "Yes."

"Would you come if I just fucked you with this?"

"I don't- I…"

"You told me, that first night, that you don't usually come during sex."

 _It's because I'm having it on a near nightly basis_ , Juuse doesn't say. He buries his head into the mattress, pushing his ass up and out. Pekka is still moving the plug in and out of him. It feels vaguely good, but it's nowhere near enough to get him there.

Then Pekka takes the plug out and says, "Say 'catfish' if you want me to stop."

Before Juuse can ask what he means, he feels Pekka's hands cupping his cheeks and spreading them and then--- Fuck!

There's no way, there's no way he's doing _that_ , going _there_ …

"Oohhh fuuuuck…"

Nope, that's definitely a tongue on his hole. What the everloving fuck.

Then Pekka starts to lick into him and Juuse cries out, his legs involuntarily flinching. Pekka doesn't even pull back, just slides a hand down from Juuse's ass to grip warningly at his thigh. Juuse stills; _anything_ to make Pekka not stop.

Ten minutes in and he's an absolute whimpering mess. The plug's done a commendable job opening him up so Pekka's pretty much eating him out with a fortitude that makes Juuse think nonsensically, _this is why he's in the NHL_. He can feel it when Pekka retracts a little and just swipes at his opening with the flat of his tongue and God, it's almost too much to bear.

 _Pekka Rinne is rimming me_ , he thinks hysterically as he bites down on the sheets and tries not to sob.

That noble attempt goes down the drain when Pekka's other hand comes down to tug at his cock.

Juuse goes from bowed over to forcing his back into an arch in a snap.

"Uuunhhh Pekka!"

The stroking is kind of awkward from the angle that Pekka is in but hell if it's not going to make Juuse come embarrassingly fast.

"Pekka, Pekka wait. Wait, waitwait." He pants.

He can feel Pekka's mouth pull away though his hand stays on Juuse's cock.

"Something wrong?" God, his voice.

"You need to put your cock in me now. Or stop doing that. Because if you don't I'm gonna come. Unh. Like really fast."

He tries to twist his neck far enough to look at the blond man.

"That's not a problem for me. I can still fuck you later," is the devastating response that Pekka gives him right before he puts his mouth back on Juuse's ass and proceeds to send him flying over the edge.

-

Juuse doesn't really know how much time passes before he comes back to himself. His awareness comes back in stages:

1\. He feels so fucking good, just loose and fuzzy and warm.

2\. He kind of wants to fall asleep now but something tells him that's a bad idea. That leads to

3\. He's lying in his own wet spot. Eww.

Also, 4. He can sense Pekka lying next to him and shit, did he also come?

He turns his head to check.

Pekka is lying on his back, beside him, staring up at the ceiling with a peaceful look on his face. It's awfully at odds with the hand playing with his very erect member.

"You need some help with that?" Juuse asks.

Pekka looks at him. "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah." Juuse moves to lie down on his side, propping his head up on his elbow so they don't have to strain their necks. The fingers of his free hand dances across Pekka's hips.

"Thanks for the orgasm. I didn't… expect that."

"The rimming or the orgasm?"

"Both?"

Pekka looks so smug right now but he pretty much deserves to, Juuse thinks. He leans down anyway to kiss the smirk off that handsome face. The taste of it makes him groan like he's been shot; he's never had a client do that to him before.

The kiss ends up in him pretty much crawling on top of Pekka, letting the other man rub his cock against his ass cheeks for a couple of minutes before he pulls away and gets the condoms and lube.

He rides Pekka like that, with Pekka's hands travelling back and forth between his hips to his thighs in a caress, watching the older man as he valiantly staves off his orgasm. Or tries to anyway.

Once Juuse starts swivelling his hips, it's game over.

Pekka comes quietly with his eyes clenched shut and his lips parted in a silent cry. But his fingers grip Juuse's thighs a little too hard making him grimace because that's something he needs to tell Pekka that he cannot do.

His other clients are under no illusion about what he does when he's not with them but sex bruises are kind of unprofessional. He's heard of escorts that have been turned away because they still bore marks from previous encounters.

Once Pekka's grip loosens he lifts himself up and off, wincing at the withdrawal. He heads into the bathroom to dispose of the condom and clean up.

By the time he comes out, Pekka's standing at the window with his briefs on and a drink in his hand. Juuse's clothes have been picked up off the floor and placed on the bed.

He starts to get dressed, semi-aware that Pekka is watching him through the reflection. It strikes him as a little funny, how they've switched places from the beginning of their first encounter to the conclusion of their second here.

He performs his leaving ritual: one last sweep, retrieve his jacket, and then saying one final goodbye. Or a "see you again". It's too early to tell with Pekka although he certainly has his hopes. Pekka gives him a bright smile as he leaves though, so that's a good sign.

It's not until he's in the elevator that he realises he'd forgotten to tell Pekka about the no marking rule.

 

* * *

 


End file.
